Matching Scars
by around4oclock
Summary: During a friendly gathering at Kame House, Chichi and Bulma notice that their boys share oddly similar scars. A short humorous one shot exploring my musings on the physical after effects of the fusion technique. Set post Buu Saga.


A silly little musing on the physical after effects of the fusion technique. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT belong to Akira Toriyama, Toie Animation, and Funimation. I just borrow the world and characters for my own non-profit amusement.

**...**

The mid summer sun made fine white sands of Kame Island feel like hot coals as excited demi-saiyan feet scampered across the beach eager to get in the cool waves of the ocean water. Now that peace had finally settled back into their lives again, the whole gang was finally starting to relax, and today they were gathered in celebration of that long deserved relaxation. Bulma watched as Trunks chased after Goten, and was reminded of the old days when she used to play in those waters with Goku and Krillin.

"Goten you forgot your sun screen!" Chichi called after her son, but it was hopeless, the boys were far too engaged in whatever made up game they were playing to care.

"Oh, he'll be fine Chichi," Bulma comforted her friend with a sympathetic smile, "I've never seen a Saiyan sunburn anyways."

"True but it is still better to be safe than sorry" Chichi chided, as she applied the cream to her own skin.

"Vegeta says their home planet was nearly completely desert, they likely evolved to sustain a lot more sun than our-" Bulma cleared her throat, scowled darkly and put on her best imitation of her husband, "Inferior weak human skin"

"I sound nothing like that." Vegeta growled from behind the giggling women, startling them both with his sudden appearance, "But you make a decent point. Saiyan skin is tough and heals much more efficiently than your- how did you so poetically put it? Inferior weak human skin?"

"Yeah, yeah, thank you and your all mighty genes for passing on sunburn resistance to our son." Bulma teased as she turned to her husband, her lingering eyes appreciating the muscles his unbuttoned shirt revealed. Had they been at home, she would have likely then and there tossed aside her plans to suntan in favour of showing him just how much she appreciated that view- but that would have to wait till later.

"You know, I never noticed till now," Chichi muttered, "But Trunks has the exact same scar on his back as my Goten."

"Huh?" Bulma glanced over at the boys, who were having a water fight, which would have been more accurately described as a mini tsunami fight. As she watched them she noticed that Chichi was right, the boys did have a matching scar across their lower back. "That's strange... how would they have gotten the exact same scar?"

"It's likely from a wound they sustained while fused." Vegeta grunted with very little interest.

"Would wounds Gotenks' gets effect both boys?" There was a scientific light in Bulma's bright blue eyes as she studied her husband curiously.

"Wha- what are you looking at me like that for?" Vegeta stammered. He hadn't minded her admiring glances before but the way she was staring at him now was making him uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you had any scars that matched Goku's." Bulma mused, catching Chichi's attention.

"I most certainly do not!" Vegeta barked defensively, now feeling both women's scrutinizing gazes on him. He usually took pride in his scars. Each one was a testament to the battles he'd survived... and the few he hadn't. He wore them with pride like decorations of honor etched in his skin. The way the women were studying them now though, looking for one that matched Kakarot's, was more as if they were searching him for a matching tattoo.

"You know, Vegeta has so many scars, it's hard to tell-" Chichi said thoughtfully before perking up and suddenly shouting "Goku-san! Come over here!"

"What? No!" Vegeta snapped annoyed, but before he'd even finished stating his protest, Goku appeared out of thin air, dripping wet from the ocean he'd been swimming in moments ago, and as naked as the day he was born.

"What is it Chi?" Goku tilted his head like a confused puppy as he stared at his wife.

"Well that certainly helps for comparison." Bulma snickered as she eyed up her old friend, much to Vegeta's horror. "Of course it would help more if Vegeta got na-"

" Would you both stop it this instant!" Vegeta snapped, cutting off his wife before she finished.

"I don't get it Vegeta, what are they doing?" The other Saiyan asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"There! Right there!" Bulma squealed suddenly as she pointed to a more recent scar on Goku's side that had been more noticeably revealed when he'd lifted his arm. "That one matches, see!" With a quick firm yank she'd pulled Vegeta closer to her and shoved his shirt back to show off a scar over his ribs that did indeed match Goku's perfectly.

"In a weird way, it's almost kinda cute" Chichi said with a smirk as she watched Vegeta's appalled face flush bright red with embarrassment, "It's like a Saiyan friendship bracelet."

"Huh? Would you look at that! I guess Vegito must have got that while fighting Buu" Goku remarked as he inspected his own scar. He never really paid much attention to any of his scars and could name very few of the specific battles they were from.

"Yes well, next time we spar, I'll be sure to give you a fresh scar to mar that one." Vegeta threatened bitterly as he pulled himself away from Bulma and fumbled with doing up the buttons of his shirt to hide the offending scar. "Friendship scars." He scoffed under his breath, "most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

"Hey guys, the foods ready!" Krillin called out from over by the barbeque, waving a spatula in the air over his head. Goten and Trunks ran past in a frantic blur, each calling dibs on their favourite foods.

"Goku! You go put on some clothes before you sit at the dinner table!" Chichi shouted as she chased after her husband, who had vanished the instant there'd been mention of food.

"You coming?" Bulma asked as she glanced back at her brooding husband. He merely crossed his arms and turned away from her, giving her a clear view of the faded letters on the back of his shirt. Scoffing at her badman's childish behavior, she threw her arms around his neck in an embrace, firmly pressing her chest to his back as she whispered softly in his ear. "You know, that scar looks much sexier on you."

"Hm.." He didn't look at her, but she could just make out the slight curl of a smirk on his lips.

"Mom! Dad! Common! You're gonna miss all the food!" Trunks called from the doorway as he stuffed half a burger down his throat.

"Common, before Goku eats your share of the feast." Bulma teased, watching as her words sunk in and Vegeta quickly turned to storm towards Kame House.

"Kakarot! You better leave some for me you ungrateful third class pig!"

END

Hope you liked it! Please take a minute to write me a review, it would mean a lot to me if you did!


End file.
